Summer Night
by Toben
Summary: Menikahi Kim Jongin membuat Kyungsoo jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan malam dimusim panas dengan alkohol pagi ditemani hujan. Itu membuatnya kesal dan Kyungsoo makin dibuat kesal karena saat esoknya ia bangun dengan hangover. Sosok suaminya itu tengah berbaring disampingnya dengan senyum miringnya yang menyebalkan,"Kau yang minta ditiduri istriku sayang, tidak ingat?"/KaiSoo/GS/OS


**Summer Night**

.

.

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya menikahi Kim Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, suaminya itu tampan, mapan juga punya ibu yang baiknya minta ampun. Tapi nyatanya dalam malam-malam hujan dimusim panas Kyungsoo harus selalu berakhir dengan alkohol ditemani rintikan hujan. Itu membuatnya kesal, Kyungsoo makin dibuat kesal saat ia terbangun esoknya Jongin tengah menyeringai puas dengan tubuh telanjang dibalik selimut."Kau meniduriku lagi, Kim Jongin!"

.

Rated T+

.

WARN ini GS! GS! GS! KaiSoo in love area hati-hati salah lapak. Jika ada kesamaan hanya kebetulan karena gue jodohnya Kang Kyuhyun haha

.

.

 ** _Happy reading~_**

.

.

.

Memang kebodohannya ketika mengangguk dan mengatakan _ya_ saat pastur bertanya kesediannya untuk dijadikan seorang istri. Menikah itu bukan perkara mudah dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo enggan untuk pernikahan ini. Hotel mewah sebagai tempat resepsi juga tamu-tamu undangan dari kalangan kelas atas tidak ada gunanya karena itu sama sekali tidak membuat kehidupan pernikahannya berubah bahagia. Hanya datar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian kembali menegak segelas penuh _soju_ nya. Pikirannya penuh dan tubuhnya lelah, harusnya ia abaikan saja panggilan ibunya tadi sore dengan dalih sedang ada operasi seperti biasa. Karena jika Kyungsoo berdalih, setidaknya ia tidak perlu berakhir bersama alkohol pahit dan berada dibawah hujan yang turun deras dengan pikiran nyalang yang melayang tak tentu arah.

 _Putri ibu, apa kau sudah bicara dengan suamimu tentang mengganti sekertaris perempuannya?_

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh Jong In untuk memecatnya Bu?! Perempuan itu adalah pacarnya!

Oke, ini salah Kyungsoo. Sebelum mereka mengikat janji Jong In sudah memberitahunya jika pria itu punya perempuan spesial, harusnya saat itu Kyungsoo menampar Jong In. Bukan malahnya menghela nafas kemudian berkata,

 _Terserah_

Sumpah, Kyungsoo menyesal sekarang. Saat itu ia pikit tidak masalah karena pernikahan mereka hanya perjanjian semata yang akan diakhiri dalam beberapa bulan. Sungguh itu bukan masalah, tapi masalahnya adalah ibunya yang super peka. Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya. Kyungsoo pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi kantor Jong In untuk sekedar mengantarkan makan siang yang disiapkan ibunya atau sekedar mengantarkan berkas penting yang dibutuhkan pria itu dalam keadaan mendesak dan ia tahu, pacar Jong In terlalu mencolok dengan pakaian ketatnya juga tatapannya yang berkata seolah,

 _Jauh-jauh dari pacarku_.

Mual, Kyungsoo mual setengah mati. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Harusnya ia bicara pada Jong In untuk menyembunyikan sekertarisnya selama beberapa menit saat ibunya sedang berkunjung dan mereka akan aman. Tapi kunjungan ibunya itu selalu mendadak dan bagusnya bukan hanya Ibunya saja yang melakukan itu tapi ibunya Jong In juga. Pernah suatu siang saat Kyungsoo tengah berada diruang bedah, ia harus membuat Ibu Jong In menunggu selama berjam-jam sampai ia selesai. Kyungsoo datang terengah dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan rentetan kata maaf, tapi ibu mertuanya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelipisnya yang basah dengan lembut.

 _Menantu mama sudah bekerja keras, jangan lupakan makan siang oke?_

Bukankah Ibu Jong In sangat manis? Tentu saja dan Kyungsoo akui ia beruntung memiliki ibu mertua macam Mama Kim tapi.. Kenapa ia tidak beruntung harus menikahi pria yang punya pacar? Parahnya lagi Ibunya sudah curiga dan bagaimana ia harus mengatasi kekacauan ini? Jong In pasti tidak akan mau diminta mengganti sekertarisnya apalagi memecatnya ugh!

"Hei pinguin kau kacau sekali."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras-keras saat melihat beberapa sosok yang ia kenal berdatangan dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Ia mendelik sinis pada sosok gadis yang mengambil sepotong ayam begitu saja dari mangkuknya,

"Menyesal sekali aku mengangkat teleponmu, Byun."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli,"Salah siapa mengangkat teleponku, piguin bodoh."

 _Well_ , rusak sudah ketenangan yang ia idamkan jika teman-teman super berisiknya ini sudah datang. Lagipula kenapa si lebah centil itu harus mengajak yang lain, bukankah tadi ia bilang ingin mabuk sendirian? Kenapa jadi ramai-ramai begini? Pertanyaannya terjawab saat sosok pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka mengacungkan tangannya berteriak meminta soju dan beberapa porsi ayam. Kyungsoo mendelik dan pria itu hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot,

"Mabuk sendirian bukan hal yang bagus, Soo. Kau akan kelihatan menyedihkan."

Park Chanyeol menyebalkan!

"Apa yang terjadi, Soo?"

Yang paling waras diantara mereka ber-enam adalah Luhan dan bersyukurlah Kyungsoo karena gadis China itu selalu membelanya saat ia tengah dipojokan. Tapi keparatlah mulut Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba berkata,

"Kenapa lagi Lulu sayang? Tentu saja karena suaminya yang sudah punya pacar, menurutmu karena apalagi?"

"Mulutmu Oh Sehun!"

Berterimakasihlah Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang melempar tulang ayamnya pada si albino. Oh _well_ , mereka memang tidak pernah akur. Selalu ada saja tingkah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membuat mereka tertawa. Kekonyolan mereka berhenti dan berganti menjadi sahutan saat dengan santainya Chanyeol meminum sojunya kemudian,"Sehun benar, lagipula salahmu menikahi Jong In yang punya pacar. Kalau kau menikah denganku kau pasti tidak akan sering-sering pergi mabuk."

"Cih,"

Kyungsoo yang setengah mabuk berdecih kemudian kembali meminum sojunya,"Kau mengatakan ingin menikahiku didepan perempuan yang sedang kau kencani, Park. Kau waras heh?"

Luhan dan Sehun ribut kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa ingi tahu,"Siapa yang Chanyeol kencani, Kyung?"

Si gadis pinguin mencebik atas ketidakpekaan sahabatnya,"Siapa lagi _babo_ , kau pikir Chanyeol mengencani Luhan? Tentu saja Byun _si cerewet_ Baekhyun."

Tatapan tajam mengarah padanya dan Baekhyun gelisah ditempatnya,"Err.. Kyungsoo mabuk oke?"

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka masing-masing dan melempar tatapan penuh sangsi,"Eyy.. Baek, orang mabuk itu selalu jujur."

"Apa sih Lu!"

Kyungsoo mendadak tertawa dan itu membuat semua orang mendelik horror,"Mereka pergi Hawaii sama-sama, pergi ke Barcelona berdua, kencan di Disney land sambil pegangan tangan. Baru-baru ini mereka berkencan disepanjang New York Times Square, pergi main bowling tanpa mengajak kita, kau pikir mereka ini apa Lu? Sedang main petak umpet?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah memerah, merasa malu ketauan berbohong dan Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi,"Menyebalkan kau, Kyung. Aku baru berencana mengumumkannya saat Baekhyun sudah menerima lamaranku, salahkan mulut cerewetmu itu."

Mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol sontak Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo berseru heboh,"Yo! Yo! Akhirnya _uri Baekhyunnie taken_ juga!"

"Selamat Byun! Kau harus traktir aku satu prada aku yakin dompet Chanyeol tidak akan menipis jika traktir satu!"

"Diam kau Lu! Kau tidak dengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi? Aku belum menjawabnya bodoh!"

"Eyy.. Eyy.." kedua gadis yang setengah mabuk disana menggeleng dengan mata menyipit,"Lalu kapan kau menerimanya? Saat kau sudah muntah-muntah dan Luhan menyatakan kau hamil? Ugh Baek, itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika Mama Byun tahu?"

Baekhyun melotot _horror_ ,"Ya! Ya! Apa maksud ucapan kalian itu!"

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi _kissmark_ dilehermu sangat jelas."

"Ya! Albino! Jauhkan mata jelalatanmu dari leher kekasihku!"

"Woo! Dia baru saja mengakuinya!"

"Oh! Baek! Kau benar-benar harus mentraktirku!"

"Bisa-bisa aku dapat keponakan sebelum mereka menikah!"

"Yayayaya! Apa-apaan itu huh!"

"Yah! Berisik kalian semua! Tega sekali kalian bahagia diatas penderitaanku! Hik!"

Kyungsoo menjerit dan semuanya hanya tertawa. Mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk sekedar bercanda dan mabuk bersama hingga malam makin larut dan hujan makin deras, harusnya dingin yang mencekam membuat mereka memilih pulang namun kumpulan manusia bebal itu masih saja tertawa tidak jelas dan bersaut heboh, mereka terus saja saling berteriak dan bertepuk tangan konyol menertawakan satu sama lain tanpa peduli tatapan pengunjung yang lain. Well, dunia serasa milik mereka dan yang lain hanya numpang.

"Hik.. Aku harus bagaimana, si Kkamjong pasti tidak mau memecat pacarnya."

Para perempuan kini terkulai diatas meja dengan racauan juga wajah mereka yang sangat merah, well mereka sudah mabuk berat. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasih mereka yang lucu dan beriksiknya minta ampun saat sedang mabuk,

"Pinguin bodoh kau pikir hik.. kau saja yang bingung. Aku juga bingung!" Baekhyun yang terkulai tiba-tiba berdiri dan menuding Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit,"Pria bodoh itu juga terus mengajakku menikah! Hik! Aku pusing!"

"Aish! Berisik!"

"Wow, disini kacau sekali."

Jongin yang baru saja tiba tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana kacaunya meja yang ditempati istri juga teman-temannya. Satu jam lalu ia menerima telepon Chanyeol untuk membawa istrinya yang mabuk berat untuk pulang. Jong In pikir pria kelewat tinggi itu membohonginya tapi ternyata—

"Kemana saja kau Jongin? Tidak lihat pinguinmu itu kacau sekali?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, Kyungsoo yang mulanya menelungkup kini mendongak dengan mata menyipit dan racauan kacau terdengar dari bibir tebalnya,"Ugh.. Siapa pria tampan yang berdiri disana itu hik!"

"Hik Pinguin bodoh! Hitam begitu kau sebut tampan hik! Yang paling tampan itu Chanyeolku.. Chanyeol-aahh.. Chanyeol-aah aku mau menikah denganmu hik!"

"Ya ampun Baek! Coba kau mengatakannya saat sadar akan aku seret kau ke kantor catatan sipil!"

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sibuk meracau dan membuat Sehun dan Jong In menggeleng, namun Luhan yang sedari tadi tertidur dibahu Sehun nampak tidak terperngaruh sampai kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba mengerjap lalu meraih botol Soju yang sudah kosong kemudian bernyanyi dengan nada fals yang keterlaluan,"Careless! Careless! Anonymous! Anonymous!"

Gadis itu menyanyi seperti sedang konser disebuah _venue_ besar. Sehun memijit pelipisnya untuk itu."Aduh Lu!"

"Wuu! Lulu semangat hik semangat Lu!"

"Lulu aku sayang padamu!"

"Jangan berhenti Lu! Saranghaee muaach!"

"Hik.. Aku juga mencintai kalian hik! Mama! Mama!"

Chanyeol dan Jong In melotot horror,"Oh tidak, Sehun cepat bawa istrimu itu pulang!"

Sehun segera bangkit kemudian menggendong Luhan bak karung beras,"Aku duluan _hyung_!"

"Aaah! Sehunaahh turunkan aku hik! Sehunaah aku tidak mau pulang! Tidak mau pulang hukss! Aku mau bernyanyi!"

"Iya Lu, kau bisa bernyanyi sepuasnya saat tiba dirumah oke? Dan akh! Ya ampun Lulu berhenti menggigit punggungku!"

Suara Sehun makin terdengar sayup hingga menghilang, tersisa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kini sudah tertidur karena kelelahan meracau. Jong In menghela nafas melihat keadaan istrinya, sejak kapan istrinya ini jadi hobi minum soju? Saat Jong In merecokinya dulu gadis itu menggeleng kukuh sampai mengancam dengan mengeluarkan ekspresi horrornya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau membuatnya bingung, Jong In."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa menyesal,"Kau akan pulang sekarang _hyung_?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menggendong Baekhyun yang tidur pulas seperti anak bayi, ia menatap Jong In sebentar,"Yeah. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang."

"hati-hati _hyung_ dan jangan khawatir dengan Kyungsoo."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Jong In, Chanyeol menghela nafas,"Jangan menggantungkan perasaannya terlalu lama atau kau akan menyesal. Aku pulang duluan."

"Oke, _hyung_."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Jong In terdiam seraya menatap Kyungsoo. Pria itu melepaskan mantelnya kemudian memakaikannya untuk menutupi bahu Kyungsoo yang ter _expose_ karena tali blousenya yang longgar. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut menghalangi kening gadis itu kemudian menenggak sisa soju yang masih tersisa setengah.

Jong In menghela nafas, ia menyesal melihat Kyungsoo selalu berakhir dengan mabuk sendirian beberapa minggu ini dan penyesalnnya makin dalam saat tahu ialah penyebab utama kenapa gadis ini pergi minum. Pernikahan mereka tidak dimulai dengan cinta dan mungkin itulah titik utama semua permasalahan yang datang belakangan ini.

 _Well_ , sudah 3 hari ini Kyungsoo mendiaminya. Gadis itu akan pergi pagi sekali saat ia belum bangun dan pulang lebih awal hingga saat Jong In sampai diapartemen gadis itu sudah tidur nyenyak. Didiamkan Kyungsoo sangat tidak enak dan Jong In merutuki dirinya untuk itu. Meski pernikahan mereka ini hanya sebatas kontrak tapi Kyungsoo selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Setiap pagi, Jong In akan terbangun dengan aroma _pancake_ madu juga aroma _coffee_ hitam kesukannya. Saat ia beranjak, ia akan menemukan pakian kerjanya yang menggantung rapih dipintu lemari dan dalam beberapa kesempatan saat ia bangun terlambar, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memarahinya dengan cerewet dan hanya memukul punggungnya keras-keras.

Bangun pemalas.

Selesai. Jong In akan bangun dan mulai ribut berlari kesana kemari menyiapkan berkas dengan kemeja belum terkancing dan rambut acak-acakan. Dan entah kenapa itu menjadi pagi yang paling menyenangkan untuk Jong In saat Kyungsoo datang padanya dengan segelas _coffee_. Gadis itu akan memegang tangannya kemudian tanpa kata, jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak merapihkan kekacauan yang ada ditubuh Jong In berantakan.

Hal pertama yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan adalah mengaitkan semua kancing hingga kemeja pria itu rapih dan masuk dibalik celana bahannya. Setelah itu Jong In akan dengan senang hati meregangkan kakinya hingga gadis manis itu bisa meraih lehernya dan menyimpulkan dasi dengan sebagai mana mestinya. Dan bagian yang paling Jong In sukai adalah ketika jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh helaian rambutnya dan menatanya hingga rapih. Gadis itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dan harusnya Kyungsoo tahu saat dirinya berhasil merapihkan penampilan sang suami, gadis itu bergantian mengacaukan kondisi hatinya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu dan mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit tidak hari lalu.

Jong In menghela nafas lagi kemudian kembali mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dan mengenggaknya sampai habis.

Suara gelas yang diletakan diatas meja membuat Kyungsoo terbangun, ia mengerjap dengan wajah merengut dan bibir mencebik. Mata bulatnya menatap Jong In penuh kilat permusuhan yang kekanakan,"Hik.. Apa yang sedang kau hik.. Lakukan disini Tuan tampan?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis atas reaksi istrinya,"Jadi suamimu ini tampan, Kyungsoo sayang?"

Gadis itu merengut kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal,"Hik! Suamiku.. Hik.. Suamiku tidak tampan.. Dia jelek hik.."

"Tapi aku ini suamimu kenapa kau bilang aku tidak tampan heum?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap berat,"Hik.. Jong—In? Kau hik.. Jong In su-suamiku yang tampan?"

"Ya, aku Jongin, Soo."

" _Anhi_.. _Anhi_.." gadis itu menggeleng dengan mata setengah terpejam,"Aku belum menikah hik.. Ma-mana mungkin aku punya suami yang hik.. Tampan sepertimu.. hehehe.. Kau berbohong yaa? Hik! Kau pasti bohong hik.."

Hah.. Beginilah tingkah Kyungsoo jika sedang mabuk sebentar lagi gadis ini pasti minta dicium lihat saja.

"Hik.. Hei.. Tuan tampan.. Jika kau benar suamiku hik.. Coba cium aku! Aku hik.. Aku ingat bagaimana ciuman suamiku jika.. Hik.. Jika kau memang suamiku.. Coba cium aku.."

Nah apa ia bilang? Lihatlah bagaimana cara gadis itu mencebikan bibirnya benar-benar minta diterkam habis. Inilah kenapa saat mendapati gadis ini mabuk pertama kali Jongin kelepasan dan sepertinya malam ini Kyungsoo akan membuatnya lagi-lagi kelepasan.

"Hik! Jonginaahh cepat cium aku! Cepat! Hikk Jonginaahhh.. Jonginiee.. Nini hik.. Kiss me ppali!"

Jongin menggeram kemudian membuka dompetnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar won diatas meja, tidak peduli jika jumlah itu terlalu banyak untuk beberapa porsi ayam juga beberapa botol soju. Kyungsoonya ini sudah minta diterkam!

"Ayo pulang Soo."

.

.

.

Apartemen mereka temaram disorot lampu dari gedung-gedung disekeliling, sisa hujan masih terlihat di dinding kaca yang belum tertutup dan suara kecipak samar terdengar dari pintu masuk. Disana, Jongin terdesak diantara tubuh mungil istrinya yang kini berada dalam mode agresif tanpa celah melarikan diri. Ini bukan main-main karena Jongin memang tidak bisa melarikan diri, Kyungsoo menekan tubuhnya rapat-rapat hingga tubuh mereka menempel erat dan katakan, bagaimana bisa Jongin memilih untuk melarikan diri sedangkan kenikmatan sedang menunggu untuk ia cecap?

Oh salahkan payudara bulat Kyungsoo yang menempel didadanya!

Katakan Jongin pria yang licik karena setelah Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas dalam ciuman mereka, ia akan bergerak dengan cepat dan _viola_! Kini gadis pinguin itulah yang terdesak diantara dada Jongin yang bidang juga pintu masuk. Gadis itu kembali memeluk leher Jongin erat-erat membuat tubuh mereka kembali menempel kemudian menggeliatkan badannya resah saat tangan besar Jongin mulai merayap diperutnya.

"Jonginaah~"

Jangan biarkan dewi kesuburan melihat Kyungsoo malam ini karena dia akan berteriak iri!

Oh lihatlah gadis itu, wajahnya memerah, mata bulatnya yang berbinar kini sayu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengundang yang membuat hasrat Jongin naik tinggi dan oh! Bagaimana bisa gerakan resah Kim Kyungsoo begitu adiktif sampai-sampai membuat Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan ereksinya.

"Jonginiee.."

 _Fix_! Kalau begini caranya Kyungsoo memang benar-benar ingin buat Jongin hilap lagi malam ini!

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Jongin merendahkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka beradu, memaku tatapan Kyungsoo hanya padanya kemudian memiringkan wajahnya untuk menyesap wangi wajah Kyungsoo dan menyebar nafas panasnya disana,"Kenapa sayang? Ingin aku menciummu lagi hm?"

Dan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk pasrah juga remasan penuh hasrat yang mendarat bagian belakang kepalanya membuat Jongin ikut tersulut api gairah yang menyala-nyala,

" _Kiss me_ Jonginh.."

"Oh Shit!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia merunduk cepat kemudian memangut dan menyesap bibir _shape heart_ itu dengan gemas. Tangannya bergerak nakal mengernyangi pantat bulat sang istri sebelum kemudian bergerak keatas untuk meloloskan kain penghalang ke lantai. Masa bodoh ia menelanjangi Kyungsoo disini, tidak ada siapapun yang tahu _password_ apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo membuat libidonya membungbung tinggi.

Dalam sela-sela lumatannya Kyungsoo melingkarkan legannya dileher Jongin dan bergerak mendominasi ciuman mereka dengan menggigit bibir bawah pria itu kemudian tersenyum nakal,"Jonginaah~ Lepaskan pakaianku.."

Oh! Double point! Bagaimana bisa gadis pinguin polosnya ini begitu menggoda?

Lihat wajahnya yang memerah juga bibirnya yang bengkak. Sisi liar Kyungsoo benar-benar memanggil jiwa iblis dalam dirinya mengerang buas tidak tahu malu. Masih belum puas mengamati tingkah liar Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak sadar, pria berkulit Tan itu sengaja meloloskan _blouse_ tipis sang istri melalui kepala. Ia membalikan tubuh mungil itu kemudian melepas kaitan _bra_ dengan giginya hingga jatuh melewati kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

Nafasnya yang panas memburu dileher Kyungsoo saat ia memeluk tubuh polos gadis itu erat-erat dari belakang,"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan sayang?"

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah karena merasa begitu lembab diantara kedua pahanya, gadis setengah sadar itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju tengkuk Jongin kemudian berbisik penuh hasrat dengan nafasnya yang menderu erotis,"Bawa aku keatas ranjangmu sekarang, Jonginh~"

Senyum iblis Jongin tersunging telak,"Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kau kesulitan berjalan, Soo."

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari kian tinggi, menerobos celah gordyn yang semalam tidak tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan sengatan kecil diatas lengan Kyungsoo yang polos tak tertutupi apapun. Gadis itu menggeliat dari tidurnya, bergerak menyamping dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari sengatan matahari menyebalkan yang menganggu mimpi indahnya. Ia nyaris kembali terlelap namun denyutan menyakitkan dikepalanya membuat konsentrasi tidurnya kacau lalu impulsnya berjalan setengah normal dan—

Oh tidak! Ia bangun terlambat!

"Tenanglah Soo, aku sudah menelpon rumah sakit untuk memberikanmu izin."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan terlonjak dari tidurnya,

"J—Jongin?!"

Suaranya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari ia tak memakai apapun dibalik tubuh selimutnya. Jangan bilang!

"Kau meniduriku lagi Kim Jongin!"

Sahutan penuh ajakan perang tak membuat Jong In tersulut seperti biasa, pria itu hanya tersenyum santai kemudian memberikan kemeja putihnya yang tersangkut disisi ranjang untuk dipakai Kyungsoo,"Yang pertama, kau yang minta ditiduri, istriku sayang. Tidak ingat jika kau memohon untuk dicium semalam? Kau juga minta dibawa keatas ranjangku."

Blush!

Wajah Kyungsoo makin merah hingga nyaris seperti tomat busuk, terlalu malu dengan perkataan Jongin juga kerlingan nakal yang dilayangka pria itu padanya."A-Aku hanya minta dicium bodoh! Bukan minta ditiduri!"

Kyungsoo yang marah-marah pagi-pagi adalah hal yang jarang Jongin temui dan anehnya ia begitu suka menikmati momen langka ini. Bagaimana Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana gadis itu mencebikan bibir merahnya yang nyata masih membengkak juga bagaimana cara gadis itu menahan selimut untuk tidak turun dadanya yang penuh bercak. Sadarkan Jongin sebelum ia menarik paksa kain itu turun seperti seorang bajingan.

"Oke, kita akan bahas itu sampai tuntas tapi pertama, pakai pakaianmu. Dada imutmu itu membuatku tidak waras, sayang."

Oh tidak! Kenapa ia memerah dengan gombalan mesum itu?! Memalukaan

"Soo? Ingin aku yang pakaikan?"

Kyungsoo melotot horror,"Tidak!"

Jongin menunjuk kemeja yang ia berikan," _Then_ ," sahutnya acuh.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu namun tak enggan untuk mengambil kemeja itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menatap bingung pada kemeja ditangan kirinya. Ugh, apa ia harus telanjang lagi didepan Jongin? Oh itu jelas bukan ide yang bagus.

"J-Jong—"

"Hm?"

Wajah Kyungsoo makin merah merona,"Berbalik."

Kening Jongin mengerut selama beberapa saat,"Apa?"

"Berbalik Jongin! Ugh!"

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian menarik gemas selimut yang Kyungsoo tahan mati-matian dengan sebelah tangannya,"Aku sudah lihat semua, Kyungsoo sayang. Kau tidak lihat sudah kutandai semua kenapa masih harus malu hm?"

"Jongin!"

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku berbalik, silahkan Tuan putri."

Kyungsoo memakai kemejanya dengan cepat dan menatap punggung Jongin seolah ia akan melubangi punggung polos itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Selesai dengan kancing kemejanya, gadis itu menyingkirkan selimut kemudian beranjak duduk diatas sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat juga bibir yang mengerucut kesal namun belum genap usahnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik dan ia jatuh dalam pangkuan Jongin dengan pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun, kau tawananku hari ini."

Suaranya yang rendah juga tatapannya yang tajam membuat Kyungsoo terpana untuk beberapa detik. Namun saat merasa tangannya dicengkram erat Kyungsoo seakan tersadar lantas ia menepis tangan Jongin kuat-kuat."Apa kau pakai karet pengaman semalam?"

Jongin menggeleng santai dan Kyungsoo menegang.

"La-Lalu apa kau mengeluarkannya diluar?"

Pria itu kembali menggeleng dan Kyungsoo memucat,"Oke. Berapa kali kau mengeluarkannya didalam?"

Jongin mengerut tidak suka,"Ada masalah dengan itu? Kenapa kau membuatku seolah pria ingusan yang baru saja memperkosamu, Soo?"

"Demi apa! Hanya jawab saja Kim Jongin!"

"Lebih dari tiga kali kurasa."

"Oh Tuhan.."

.

.

.

Yang didapati Jongin setelah malam itu bukan lagi suguhan punggung saat tidur yang dapat, tapi sisi ranjang yang rapi dan dingin adalah apa yang Kyungsoo berikan sebagai hukuman dari tingkahnya. Ini nyaris 3 hari dan sebenarnya berusaha mati-matian menakan kesabarannya untuk tidak menyeret Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan bilang gadis itu lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diruangan yang disediakan dirumah sakit hanya untuk menghidar sementara darinya.

Jongin nyaris berlari masuk kedalam kamar itu namun Luhan menahannya kuat-kuat dan berkata jika ia harus membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian untuk sementara. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mengatakan itu, gadis China itu bilang jika kondisi istrinya memang cukup buruk dan bertemu dengan Jongin tidak akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk.

Melamun dengan tumpukan berkas yang minta diselesaikan adalah apa yang menjadi pekerjaan utama Jongin selama 3 hari. Penampilannya acak-acakan, rambut berantakan, dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan benar juga kantung mata yang kini menghitam membuat Jongin benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Baru saja 3 hari, baru saja 3 hari Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dan ia sudah sekacau ini. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkannya setelah ini?

Jongin dibuat panik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. ia nyaris melompat dari kursinya dan berlari sekencang mungkin dan menemukan Kyungsoonya pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan sosok yang membuat hidupnya jungkir balik selama 3 hari ini muncul disana dengan senyum tipisnya,

"Hai Jongin.."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Mengunci gadis itu dalam pelukannya seolah akan hilang kapan saja jika ia lengah,"Soo-ya.. Kau tega sekali padaku. Harusnya jika kau marah padaku kau cekik saja aku, kau pukul saja aku tapi jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau nyaris membuatku mati karena sesak,"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menekan perut Jongin untuk memberi jarak, tangannya yang sekurus ranting mengusap wajah Jongin yang terasa menirus walau hanya tidak ia lihat selama 3 hari."Kau buruk, Jongin."

"Syukurlah kau tidak kehilangan apapun pipimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian memukul bahu Jongin main-main,"Bilang saja aku makin gendut."

"Kau tahu aku suka yang gendut, semok dan berisi."

"Apa peduliku."

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari yang berat ia bisa tertawa santai tanpa beban. Entah sejak kapan Kim Kyungsoo menjadi pusat dunia Kim Jongin pelan tapi pasti, semua itu telah dipastikan membuat Jongin mengalami transisi yang menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau jadi tidak terurus karena aku tidak pulang, aku jadi merasa lebih berguna dari pacarmu. Tapi apa jadinya jika ibu dan mama tahu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan menahan tangan hangat gadis dipipi tirusnya,"Makanya pulanglah dan uruslah suamimu ini, sayang."

"Otakmu jadi miring setelah ditinggal beberapa hari,"

Memilih meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan membuka kotak bento yang sengaja ia siapkan sebelum berangkat tadi,"Kemarilah Jongin. Kau butuh makan untuk tetap hidup."

Kedengarannya berlebihan tapi selama itu bentuk perhatian Kyungsoo untuknya ia akan akan sangat menyukainya. Jongin berjalan mendekat namun bukannya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo, pria itu malah berbaring dan menjadikan kedua paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalnya. Dengan kurang ajarnya lagi, ia meraih sebelah tangan istrinya yang bebas untuk kemudian mengusap keningnya yang terasa pening,

"Aku butuh kau untuk tetap hidup."

 _Chessy_ memang tapi Kyungsoo tak keberatan, ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menuruti mau Jongin untuk mengusap kening pria itu dengan lembut."Kau oke, Jongin? Wajahmu pucat dan tolong jangan membuatku merasa bersalah hm? Makanlah."

Genggaman tangannya mengerat meski mata pria itu terpejam santai,"Aku baik. Tapi tolong jangan pergi lagi,"

 _Well_ siapa menyangka pria macam Kim Jongin bisa bertingah manja begini? Kyungsoo berharap Jongin hanya melakukan ini padanya tapi kenyataan jika pria ini memiliki perempuan spesial membuat perasannya tiba-tiba berubah buruk. Namun saat Jongin bergerak berbaring miring dan mengubur wajahnya diperutnya, gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan merona seperti bocah labil yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Jadi apa kata Luhan? Apa dia bilang kau hamil?"

Mendengar ucapan bernada santai yang dilontarkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menepuk punggung pria itu main-main,"Bagaimana jika Luhan mengatakan iya?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan jadi ibu dan aku akan jadi ayah, Soo."

"Ayah kepalamu, masih punya kekasih diluar rumah saja gayanya sudah ingin jadi ayah."

Kyungsoo mencibir kesal, namun ekspresinya berubah tidak terbaca saat Jongin tiba-tiba bangun dari pangkuannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh,"A-Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih diluar rumah, Kyungsoo sayang. Kau tidak lihat pria berkacamata yang duduk dimeja sekertaris? Asal kau tahu, aku butuh 3 bulan untuk cari sekertaris yang sesuai dengan kualifikasi ibu."

"Ta-Tapi pa-pacarmu?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang dia pacarku? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri sayang,"

"Jongin! Tidak lucu tahu!"

Senyum santai Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tegang bukan main namun saat pria itu melayangkan ciuman ringan dibibirnya, semuanya terasa ajaib karena Kyungsoo turur merasa ringan entah untuk alasan apa.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku memanfaatnya untuk membuatmu cemburu dan ternyata tidak berhasil, jika tahu menidurimu akan buat rencanaku berhasil akan aku lakukan sejak malam pertama kita, Kyungsoo sayang."

"Ugh aku membencimu Jongin!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Soo. Ayo kita buat anak sekarang!"

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Oke jangan timpuk gue pleasee hahaha.. Ini ff ketiga yang gue publish dan taraa taraa jangan mual liat uname gue muncul terus-terusan. Berhubung gue lagi bahagia jadi deh gue publish semua yang ada dilist gue. Ini terinspirasi dari mommentnya KaiSoo yang so sweet so sweet semua, terutama momen Kyungsoo pasangin dasinya Kai eaaak gue baper pemirsah wwk.. Silahkan di review juseyoo. See yaa~


End file.
